


I will never give up on you

by RiverJaneway



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverJaneway/pseuds/RiverJaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy attacking the ship on the same day that Kelly, the Captain's long lost friend, shows up. When loyalty and friendship faces the ultimate test, will Kelly survive? Or will she die in her friends place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never give up on you

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly is my OC

"Kes?" A figure staggered onto the deck, and sank to the floor. "Wheres captain Janeway?"  
"Captain Janeway is in the lounge, and by goodness what has happened! Get medical!"Kes yelled, picking up the figure.  
 "Take me to her" She whispered. "Take me to the Captain. I have to speak with her"  
"I will have you see her as soon as we get you to medical." Kes carried the figure into the lift,"Sick bay." she said as the lift started humming.  
 "Captain" She whispered. "I need to see the Captain" She said weakly, "Its important"  
"Ok, I will get Janeway." Kes still carrying the figure pushed her communicator,"Captain. We have someone in terrible shape wanting to see you. You better come quickly to Sick bay." "Alright will be there as soon as I can to meet this new visitor. Captian Janeway out." the Communicator went silent as Kes stepped out of the lift and ran through the hallways and went into Sick bay.  
  She groaned, as she was placed on a table. "My-my head" She whimpered. "im dizzy" She looked up as she heard the sound of a womans footsteps in the hall. "C-captain?" she asked, weakly  
 "Yes it is" The Captain answered gently,"What has happened?"  
 "I fought them" She whispered. "they were going to a-attack Voyager" She began to cough violently, reaching for something to hold onto.   
 "Fought who? Who was going to attack Voyager?" Janeway asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
 "Them" Her eyes began to close, but they opened, when she felt a kind, strong hand on her own. "Theyre not a threat.. not anymore" She gripped the hand. "They shot me"  
You don't mean...." Captain Janeway gripped the hand tighter as her friend closed her eyes,"No! Medical try to keep her stabilized!" She yelled, then leaned forward and in a course voice said,"I won't let you die. I won't!"  
 "Captain" She whispered, eyes opening, again. "Captain, dont leave me. " She looked into Janeway's frightened eyes. "It hurts"  
"I won't leave you. I will never leave you!" Janeway held her hand with a grip that could never come undone by anything else, with tears in her eyes "You have to hold on, you have to."  
 "i dont know if i can" She looked at her. "Dont cry." She tried to smile. "Im so cold Captain"  
 "You have to. We just need more time." Janeway looked up at the Medical officer for assurance, but she just shook her head in dismay. The blood from the captains face drained. Janeway looked back down at her suffering friend.  
"I'll be alright" She whispered. "Youre here. I'll be alright" She smiled. "It'll be alright Captain. dont..worry" She looked at her. "I saved you, didnt I?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I dont want to die"  
 "You-You saved us all." Janeway stammered because of the lump slowly rising in her thoat. She didn't want her friend to die. Never did she want that. But now...it is happening..."I promise you, you won't die as long as I am here you won't die."...you won't die...You just won't, Janeway thought to herself in doubt.  
"I wont leave you" She promised. "I couldnt let you die. youve been my best friend, forever." She began to cough, but her voice sounded stronger. "I couldnt let you die"  
Janeway began to hold her friends head up and looked straight into her eyes. "I am your best friend, I was, I am, and always, Always will be and I can't let you die."  
"Dont let go" She whispers. "As long as youre here,i think i'll live" She looks at her, and buries her face in her shoulder. "Im sorry"  
 The Captain hugs her tighter and says quietly, fighting back her tears,"Don't be sorry. You did what you needed to do to save us and I am proud of you. I will never be disappointed in you because you are my friend."  
"I couldnt let you die" She sobs, wincing as a needle is put into her arm. "Im scared. Ive never been this scared before". She looks into her friends eyes. "It hurts. Im so tired." Suddenly, her eyes open wide. "Captain! "  
"What? Don't be scared! It is going to be alright!" She yells,"Oh gosh, let her live! Please just this once let my friend live!" Janeway speaks softly to herself.  
"Captain" She says quietly."I need you to know, that no matter what, I'll always be with you" She whisperes, tears falling down her cheeks. She clutches Janeway like a lifeline, "What are they doing Captain?"  
 "and I too..."She says softly. "It is alright. They are helping you that is all you need to know."  
She closed her eyes, resting her head against her friends shoulder. "Am i going to live?" She winced slightly, "I feel faint"  
"You are going to live I promise you..." Janeway said as her voice faded at the end of her sentence. Her friend suddenly gave a big jerk and then grew still. Captain Janeway's heart stopped beating for a second. The noise and commotion became just muffles and blurs. Her senses dulled and didn't know what was going on. Someone grabbed her shoulder but she quickly jerked it away and hugged her friend as tight as she could and started yelling for her friends life.  
She opened her eyes slowly. "Captain.. Its ok. Captain look at me" She gripped her hand. "I just passed out. Its ok. " She was suprised when the captain threw her arms around her and began to sob. 'Shh. Its alright. Im alive"  
 Janeway was washed over with relief it almost knocked her off her feet. She was speechless, she looked at the medical staff and thanked them, over and over again, while hugging the one she considered as family now.  
 "Im here" She whispered, as Janeway repeated her name"kelly." She smiled at Janeway. "Captain. Cant . breath." She gave a weak laugh. "Im here. Its alright" she repeated. "Im sorry, i didnt meant to scare you"  
"Ya you sure did give me a scare of a lifetime, but am very glad to see you alive." She looked up at the first medical officer and asked,"Do you think she will be alright now?" The officer replied,"Kelly should be alright now, just needs a few days to recover." Janeway told the officer,"Thanks."  
 "Captain" She whispered. "You wont leave me right?" She smiled at her friend. "Promise?" She closed her eyes, "im glad i didnt die"   
"I will never leave you, I promise." Janeway said with no hint of breaking her promise."I am very relieved you didn't die too."   
Thankyou Captain" She whispered, "Thankyou, for being here, this whole time. You didnt have to" She looked at her. "Thankyou."  
 "I did have too, you are my friend and I would never be gone when you are in danger." Janeway smiled and bid her friend a good rest and stayed for a while then left when Kelly was fully alseep. "I would never give up on you, kelly."


End file.
